My Everything
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Jack is alone in the dark night with the love of his life. Just very short and... oh well. Chapter 2 now up with the lightest bit of slash.Read for yourself!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine but Disney's, dammit!

A/N: I am drunk! I had Champagne and Rum... Bad combination! 

Dedication: For Stina! Thanks for your help, mate! LMAO!

My Everything 

Jack came out of his cabin. He stepped onto the deck, breathing in the clear night's air. Thunder rolled in the distance over the dark sky, shielding the stars from view.

Mr. Gibbs, the first mate stepped towards Jack, yawning deeply.

"I leave yer two alone, Captain. I need some rest."

Jack grinned and his nod was all the answer he gave. He watched the man leaving before he turned around to climb the few steps to the upper deck and the wheel. For a moment he just stood and watched. Enjoying the sight in front of his eyes.

He moved closer and his hands took hold of his love. 

The storm grew bolder and the wind increased, playing with long, dark hair.

Jack closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, savouring the taste, the smell of his love.

"We are alone now, luv. Just yer and me."

Fingers stroked gently, touching, caressing…

"I missed yer, me treasure…"

The sails filled with the strong breeze and the ship gained on speed.

"Yer all I want…"

Jack felt the wind on his face, mixed with spray of the sea. Fingers that caressed his skin. A smile full of pleasure spread over his feature.

"Yer all I need…"

Whispers, soft as velvet, reached over to find a way into his ears, taking his breath away.

Jack opened his eyes again, focussing on his love.

"How can I stand here with yer…"

His eyes spoke of the love he felt deep within his heart.

"Without be moved by yer, aye?"

Lean fingers grabbed the handles of the wheel. Caressed again, like they would do with any human lover.

"Yer me everything… Me Heart!"

For now, in this moment, Captain Jack Sparrow was the happiest man alive. There was little more that he could ever need. Here, in this dark night, far out of the raging ocean, it was just he and his love.

All he needed was this. The Ship, the **_Black Pearl_** was all treasure and gold he ever wanted, his Everything…

The End

Song and Lyrics by Lifehouse. Not mine, aye, savvy?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Everything. Chapter 2  
  
Author: VampireJesse  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine like I said before. They belong to the Man with the two big ears and the Producers.  
  
A/N: I bought the 'Pirates of the Carribean' DVD yesterday and finally found my Muse again to write the second chapter. Still not done, not beta'd like before so all the mistakes are mine.  
  
Reviews: Please, I crave for them like Will craves for Jack.  
  
Warnings: This contains Slash or the beginning of it. Don't like, don't read and I dare you to flame me when you want to make a fuss about two georgous men kissing...  
  
******************   
  
"Yer me everything... Me Heart."  
  
He heard the words and simply wished that he didn't.  
  
He saw Jack. He saw his hands and how they caressed the big wheel and wished that it was his skin he would caress like this.  
  
His cheeks were burning. He knew that his cheeks were burning because he felt the heat beneath his skin. He felt the dryness of his lips and he blamed the man he watched from the shadows he was hiding in.  
  
Anger poured like liquid fire through his veins and burned him. It burned him with the anger and the desire the man provocated inside his heart.   
  
He desired him with all his heart and soul since the first time they met. Since the day he pointed the gun towards him but did not shoot.  
  
He wanted him. He wanted to be the source of Jack's desire like he was the source of the desire Will felt whenever he looked at him.  
  
He couldn't stand it. Watch Jack any longer and burn up from the inside.  
  
Powerful he stepped out of the shadows. More fiercely than he'd planned on and even angrier than he'd ever been.  
  
Like a Wolf attacking his prey he approached the upper deck with the wheel Jack was still holding between his hands. He must have felt the rush of air stirring but it was to late. Even for a Pirate like Jack.  
  
Strong hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the wheel. A hand took his shoulder in an almost painful grip and pulled him around. He could see raging brown eyes for a moment before he was pushed around and against the wheel with a hard shove.  
  
It hurt. It hurt when his head connected with the heavy wood and fingers curled powerful around his slim neck to prevent him from running.  
  
The shock to see that it was Will attacking him was even more powerful. And it was exciting.  
  
He saw the bright anger in the brown eyes with the perfect long lashes and felt the grip around his throat tighten a little more.  
  
Jack held perfectly still. He did not know what he'd done to provoke such anger but he was sure Will would tell him.  
  
He hoped that Will would tell him.  
  
For a moment it seemed that he would start yelling at Jack. His beautiful eyes grew larger and his mouth opened a little, shivering from the rush of adrenaline. A tongue flickered out to wet his suddenly dry lips.  
  
Jack wished to be that tongue.  
  
"What it is, luv? Tell me."  
  
A light sparkle appeared in Jack's eyes when he watched the younger man. Would he tell Jack finally what he knew all along?   
  
*Yes, tell me, yes...*   
  
No, Will would not say it. The anger in his eyes subsided and confusion overwhelmed the pretty face with the high cheekbones, prominent eyes and kissable lips.  
  
A soft rush of warm air escaped Will's lips and reached for Jack's heated skin. The hand around his neck loosened and finally let go of him.  
  
"I am sorry Jack, ...I... I don't know what..."  
  
A grin spread over Jack's face. He made him loose his words. Good.  
  
"You've seen me with me Pearl, aye? The way, she makes me feel whenever I have her around."  
  
Will turned his head to the side so he did not see. He did not want to see Jack's face and the look in his eyes.   
  
He knew. He knew it and Will knew that he did.  
  
It embaressed him and painted a bright red on his cheeks.  
  
"You are jealous, aren't you little one?"  
  
Will shook his head fiercely.  
  
"Aah but you are. Jack knows that."  
  
"No."  
  
Fire blazed anew and tried to burn Jack with its intensity. Will started pacing up and down after he broke eye contact. It seemed that he was looking for words and couldn't find them.  
  
Jack saw how he swallow hard. He never let his eyes move away from the upset blacksmith.  
  
Will's words were barely a whisper and still, he could hear them.  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
His voice broke off.  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
Jack had stepped a bit closer with his words.   
  
Will saw it and backed up. Like a frightened little cup.  
  
Jack smiled even more, glad that the shadow took him in and Will couldn't fully see him.   
  
"Tell me luv. Or do I scare you too much?"  
  
Jack came closer. He took step by step, very slowly but determined.  
  
Will saw it and his breathing quickened. He stepped back until he hit the reiling with his hips.   
  
And Jack was so close.  
  
There was no way to get past Jack when he was so close.   
  
He moved towards him and then he stopped. He stopped only when Will could feel the heat of his body and his breath caressing his skin.   
  
It frightened him even more. It frightened him as much as it excited him.  
  
He wasn't really sure if he wanted to get away even if he had the chance to.  
  
"You were saying luv?"  
  
Will could not turn his eyes away from Jack. He didn't want to answer but found the words spilling from his lips before he could stop them.  
  
"It's sad. All that you want and all that you need is the Pearl. She is your Everything."  
  
He paused again and tried to turn his head to the side. But Jack caught his chin between his fingers and forced him to look back at him. His voice was soft. Sweet and soft and gentle like never before.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Will closed his eyes. He couldn't stand the knowing stare.  
  
He swallowed before he was able to speak again.  
  
"It's sad that I am not the treasure you want."  
  
Jack's beart tickled his skin. He felt the Pirate smile against his lips. He felt the smile and he had trouble to stop himself from kissing Jack.  
  
"Who said that you are not what I want?"  
  
Will felt the words more than he heard them. He felt the rush of warm breath against his lips before he was kissed.  
  
He was kissed and it was such a simple brushing of lips against lips that it brought tears to his eyes. Such a simple thing to do and it made him cry.   
  
He cried and he burned and the rush of desire ran all the way through his veins up to his heart and it made him complete.  
  
It completed him and made him crave for more. And Jack's next words made him crave for more and for Jack.  
  
"Not all treasure is silver or gold, savvy?"  
  
Tbc 


End file.
